Every day after
by alexandria.adkinsw
Summary: This is all the Avengers adventures and more
1. Chapter 1

every day after the war

(intro)

it was after the war they reterned loki to S.H.I.E.L.D and all went to Shwrama and were eating. When Natasha got a call frome the Director.

(Script)

Natasha: Hello.

director Fury: Well i think i might have someone that you might want see, and that person is about 10 minitues away frome crying.

Natasha: got it we'll be there in about 5 minutes, because i dont want her to destroy the helicarrier, and I miss my daughter.

(Clint looks at her,and the rest of the group cofused)

(Natasha Hangs up)

Tony: you Have a daughter!

Natasha: maybe now get some takeout before she destroys she helicarier.

Steve: what do you mean,"destroy the hellicarier"

Natasha: i mean destroy the helaicarier! Now lets go.

Clint: Wait, how are we going to get there?

Natasha: well a S.H.I.E.L.D car just pulled up so I have a pretty good idea.

(they all walk out of the resterant and into the car)

(at the helicarier)

(the Avengers walk onto the helicarier to see a little girl with teseract blue eyes and Dirty Blond hair runing up to Clint And Natasha)

Tony:(wispers) well now we know who the father is.

Natalia: Mommy! Dady! (runs up to Clint and Natasha)

Clint: hey steve rember how you said that no one could control the Teseract.

Steve: yeah, why?

Clint: well your meeting someone who can.

Tony: is that why she has teseract blue eyes, or as i call them "loki eyes"

Brue: Wait what do you mean can control the teseract.

Clint: well this all started when she first learned how to wallk she cut her head on the teseract and got into her body and now she can kill someone with her mind go into someones mind and litrelly see thru there eyes and more.

Bruce: so how couldent she stop lokies mind controll then

Clint: really, Bruce she's two.

Tony: Fury do you know where Pepper is?

Director Fury: yes, shes here.

Tony: great, can i see her?

Director Fury: yeh, i'll have some one show you to her.

Steve: so who are the god parents?

Natasha: um well one is Maria, and the ather was phill.

Director Fury: and by the way she has had over 21 migrains in the past to days and there are many damiges.

Bruce: where are we going to sleep tonight?

Tony: Stark towers, duh.

Clint: ok. Then lets go

Natasha: um wait are we forgetting somthing

Tony: no. Why?

Natasha: yeh we are a car seat and a car

Tony: do we realy need a car seat

Natasha: yes!

Director Fury: dont worry I have a car waiting for you guys and it has a car seat. and by the way you all have to be at central park tomarrow for loki's send off.

( at Stark tower or " Avengers tower")

Tony: well choose a room and you can hit the hay there so see you tomarrow.

(tomarrow)

Clint: hey Pepper can you watch Thalia while we go to Lokis send off.

Pepper: yeah i would love to.

Tony: so where are we all going on vacation?

(Natasha walks in carrying Natalia)

Natasha: wait what do you mean Vacation?

Tony: i mean Vacation.

( Thor walks in)

Thor: where are the pop the tarts

Tony: you mean Pop Tarts?

Thor: yes i believe that is what they are called

Tony: in the cabnet.

(at Central Park in New york City)

(watching loki leave)

Natasha: I think i know where we should go on vacation.

( back at stark tower)

Natasha: thank you so much for watching her Pepper.

Pepper: oh, Natasha you know it's no problem.

Tony: i know where were going on Vacation!

Steve: where?

Tony: Disney World!

Steve: what in the world is disney World?

Natalia: the place where Dreams Come true, Duh.

Tony: yes thank you, so who's in?

Natasha: well I think Natalia would love that because her birthday is in two days, so were in.

Steve: I guess i'm in.

Bruce: i'm in.

Pepper: who is going to run the compeny, and watch the tower?

Tony: who do you think? Jarvis!

Pepper: so you are going to let a computer run the company!

Tony: no, i asked Fury to keep a eye on the Tower and he agreed to have the tower rebuilt and give each one of us are own floors.

Pepper: fine just because i have never used my Vacation time.

Tony: awsome! so we are all going, Clint Natasha is she have a fear of heights?

Natasha: No. She lived on the hellicarier.

Tony: Clint meet me up stairs because I need some help with planing.

Clint: got it.

(Tony's office)

Tony: so Clint where do you think we should stay?

Clint: that one the one closest to Magical Kingdom and the monarail.

Tony: got it. so does your daughter like the Disney Princesses?

Clint: realy, Tony your asking me that question she is a two year old girl what the hell do you think.

Tony: then is that a yes?

Clint: yes.

Tony: who is her favroit Princess!

Clint: Belle.

Tony: on her birth day we can eat at the be our guest resterant.

Clint: yeh.

Tony: good because i just made reservations,thats all I needed we leave tomarow at eleven

Jarvis: Sir is on the line.

Tony: but your right here?

Jarvis: i believe Just picked up the phone

Clint: shit!

Tony: why are you runing

Clint: Barny dsent know i'm alive or maried or a fauther.

Tony: who the hell is Barny?

Clint: my brother.

Tony: your what?

Clint:you heard me

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Natasha anwsers the phone)

Natasha: Barton

Barny: well you dont sound like Clint

Natasha: i'm not i'm his wife, and you are

Barny: I'm his brother.

Natasha: would you like to talk to him

Clint: tasha can i have the phone, and thalia has to go potty.

Natasha: got it lets trade you take the phone I'll take Thalia.

Clint: got it, and good luck because i have no idea where the bathroom

Natasha: thanks, and by the way your brother is on the phone.

Clint: got it.

( Natasha gives Clint the phone and Clint gives Natasha Natalia)

Clint: Barton.

Barny: well thanks for the update that your alive

Clint: well I see you already met Tasha and if you watched the alien attack then you have seen her to.

Barny: so your wife is the black widow

Clint: yes

Barny: so the real reason I called is because my wife wants to meet your family

Clint: can it be breakfast because I have a flight that leaves at ten.

Barny: say nine ish

Clint: great, so do you live in New York?

Barny: yep actually on manhattan island one of the blocks not touched by the aliens. So I will email you the directions

Clint: how did you get my email?

Barny: your boss

Clint: k see you tomarrow

(Clint hangs up the phone and walks over to Natasha)

Clint: Nat start packing were going to Disney and my brothers

Natasha: we're going to your brothers.

Tony: oh another Clint I have to meet him

Clint: fine you can come.

Tony: come where

Clint: to my brothers

thank you for reading and please review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two  
Tony on intercom: rise and shine were going to be late  
Clint: fine we will right down Nat honey get up it's already eight  
Natasha: how are we going to wake Thalia  
Jarvis : I believe she got up already and went to the kitchen and Ms. Potts already got her dressed.  
Clint: we'll Pepper is on the ball this morning.  
Natasha: I know But she didn't have to do that.  
The two walk Down in there pajamas to find Natalia watching tangled and eating some chocolate chip waffles and drinking orange juice. With a wight sundress with pink and purple flowers on the bottom white sandals and pig tails. Then saw a puzzled Steve sitting on the couch  
Pepper: good morning, sleep well  
Natasha: you didn't have to help with getting her dressed.  
Pepper: I know I thought you guys could sleep in longer than seven AM, and I have a question are you guys going to stay here with us or are you going to go back to the Helicarrier?a  
Natasha: I think we will stay here  
Pepper: so do we need to child proof then?  
Natasha: I would think so because she is at that stage where she needs to touch every thing.  
Clint: what is she watching?  
Pepper: Tangled  
Clint: what in the world is tangled?  
Natasha: a Disney princess movie.  
Clint: ok that explains the castle. But why does hair glow?  
Natasha: because its magic hair  
Clint: now I think I get it  
Natasha: so are you coming with us and tony to Clint's brothers house?  
Pepper: is Tony?  
Natasha: yes.  
Pepper: why is Tony going  
Natasha: some reason on meeting another Clint.  
Pepper: ok ill come so Tony wont show off.  
Natasha: great i'll add you to the guest list  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
( at Clint's brothers house)  
( Knock Knock Knock)  
Barny: Clint!  
Clint: Barny!  
( Brother hug)  
Barny: well i see you braught the crew, and others.  
Natalia: No tony they are not twins, and yes i am his daughter.  
Barny: did she just read my mind.  
Natasha: yes she did, she is a teseract.  
Barny: whats that.  
Clint: i'll tell you later.  
Barny: this is my wife Alexa, and my daughter alane.  
Clint: this is Natasha, and Thalia, and everyone eles can interduce themselvs  
Steve: Hi i'm Steve Rogers nice to meet you and this Annie  
Bruce: hi Bruce Banner  
Tony: Tony Stark hi  
Pepper: Hi Pepper Pots very nice to meet you.  
( every one sat down had a good time while Clint and Barny played catch up)  
Alexa: so where did you two meet?  
Clint: Russia.  
Barny: what were you doing in Russia?  
Clint: work.  
Tony: oh my god are flight leavs in 40min we have to go.


End file.
